List of reality television show franchises
Here is a list of reality television shows franchises. This list is incomplete at best. Please add any new or existing show that is reality televiusion show by company that aired the show first. Sims Broadcasting System #The Real Housewives of...2010-10-10. Sims Broadcasting System. The Desperate Housewives from ppAmerican Sims Broadcasting System|ASBC]] has been reality spun off of the drama without the drama. (premired on April 4, 2011 to Current) ##The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley2011-01-15. Sims Broadcasting System. The SBS has renewed the seriues to six seasons with two spin-offs with four seasons each spin-off and production is underway for all three shows.2011-01-31. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of... is now tThe Real Housewives of Sunset Valley and the spin-offs are located in Riverview and Barnacle Bay.2011-01-15. Sims Broadcasting System. The SBS has renewed the seriues to six seasons with two spin-offs with four seasons each spin-off and production is underway for all three shows.2011-01-31. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of... is now tThe Real Housewives of Sunset Valley and the spin-offs are located in Riverview and Barnacle Bay.2011-02-14. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of Sunset Valley has been moved to new ahead to April 5, 2011 air date instead of September of2011.2011-05-06. Sims Broadcasting System. Vita Alto has been replaced with Bella Bachelor and the change will become official for the season two premiere.2011-05-06. Sims Broadcasting System. Vita Alto has been replaced with Bella Bachelor and the change will become official for the season two premiere. (premirered on April 4, 2011 to Current) ##The Real Housewives of Riverview2010-10-29.Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives are now coming to Riverview. The show will start filming in no time and will air in 2012.2011-02-14. Sims Broadcasting System. The Real Housewives of Riverview will be coming to September 11, 2011 air date after a quick filming of the first season.2011-03-01. Sims Broadcasting System. Houseives of Riverview will be coming back for three additional seasons in the large part of drama from the first season. (premieres September 11, 2011) ##The Real Housewives of Barnacle Bay2010-11-15. Sims Broadcasting System. The Housewives are coming to Barnacle Bay in 2013. Casting starts in a week and filming will start mid 2011.2011-02-14. Sims Broadcasting System. Withthe time changes to all housewives shows, Barnacle Bay wives are coming Spring 2012. Filming has already begun and half way done with the first season.2011-05-02. Sims Broadcasting System. Barnacle Bay wives get three more seasons in the large part of the Valley and Riverview wives being a huge success.2011-05-06. Sims Broadcasting System. The Housewives franchise is looking for another location to film at. Publish reports say it will be Twinbrook and Bridgeport will soon to have a show in 2012 to 2014 time frame. (premieres Spring 2012) #Valley Girl (premieres September 2011) References List of reality television show franchises List of reality television shows franchise List of reality television show franchises List of reality television shows franchises List of reality television shows franchises List of reality television shopws franchises List of reality television show franchises List reality television show franchises List of reality television show franchises List of reality television show franchises List of reality television show franchises List of reality television show franchises List of reality television show franchises List of reality television show franchises List of reality television showfranchises List of reality television show franchises List of reality shows